


Helpless, but...

by lovenotLOVE



Series: History, but... [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this in less than a day, No Angst, because I like those two together!, but it doesn't really matter in the story, by the way!! my faceclaim for Church is sweetcreamdream13's drawing of him, fair warning tho: this is BAD compared to my other stuff, i was inspired ok, ok anyway enjoy the read y'all, the Churchliza tag is literally just angst and I want to fix that!!!, this ended up being mostly Hamgelica o o p s, this is very hetero of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenotLOVE/pseuds/lovenotLOVE
Summary: "This one's mine."





	Helpless, but...

“This one's mine.”

Angelica followed the path of Eliza's piercing black eyes, currently aiming at what she guessed was a man that her sister was enamored with. Her heart stops.

It was Alexander Hamilton that Eliza had been gazing at.

She would never think in a million years to put her own happiness over that of her sister's, but… she knew that Hamilton was one of a kind. Hopefully, Eliza meant another man that was standing near him and happened to be in her line of sight. So, she asked.

“...Him?” Angelica subtly pointed at Hamilton, now talking and laughing with a man in a Continental Army uniform identical to his own. Eliza shook her head, and Angelica could have almost cried with the relief she felt.

“No, no, _him._ ” Angelica squinted, and, sure enough, a man in a bright orange suit stood directly behind Hamilton.

“Oh, I see him now. I was briefly worried that I would have to tell you that Hamilton is mine.” Eliza giggles in response.

“How shall I approach him?” Eliza looks so vulnerable in moment, Angelica has to struggle to hold back a laugh.

“Just… go talk to him! If he does not fall in love with you, then it is his loss.” Eliza ponders this for a moment, then nods, robin's egg blue skirt swishing after her as she walks off.

Both women were dizzy with euphoria after the Winter's Ball, Eliza weaving elaborate tales of the mysterious John Barker Church, the English Patriot who deals arms with the Continentals. Angelica merely smiled and nodded, glad that she did not have to deal with the pain of watching her sister marry a man that Angelica loved.

***

Years later, Alexander giggles like a child when Angelica recalls the story to him, the new letter from Eliza forgotten on his night table.

“Someone was in lo-oooove!” He teases, swiping his finger across the tip of his wife's nose.

“Oh, hush, you are no better. In fact,” Angelica smirks, reaching for the bottom drawer of her night table, “need I remind you of your first letter to me?” Alexander gasps dramatically, flailing his arms to try to get the letter.

“‘Thine eyes are like the sunset-’”

“Angelica-”

“‘-and thine mouth like a ruby.’”

“Angie!!!”

“'I should wish that no man but myself were allowed to see such things. Alas, you have chosen to bless the world with your beautiful visage.’”

“No,” Alexander groans, lying back down, “Betrayal. By my own wife!”

“You brought this upon yourself.” Angelica beams at him, falling in love with her husband all over again when he cups her face gently.

“I love you.” Alexander sighs, and she leans closer so that their foreheads touch. Angelica closes the distance between them, planting a soft, breathy kiss on Alexander's lips. Suddenly, she jolts up with wide eyes as if having forgotten something.

“Is something wrong?” Her husband's eyes fill with concern, and her heart melts.

“Mr. Hamilton, I am _married!_ How could you say such things to a married woman?” Angelica exclaims in mock offense, and Alexander breaks into a grin.

“Whoever this man is, he must be very lucky.” Angelica squeaks in surprise when she is scooped up, delving into breathless laughter as Alexander rolls them both over. Suddenly, a wave of exhaustion overcomes her, and she moves their duvet over herself.

“I am going to sleep now.” Angelica yawns, rolling onto her side.

“I suppose I should as well, then.” Her husband responds, adjusting himself so that he can spoon Angelica.

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

With Alexander's arms wrapped snugly around her waist as she drifts asleep, Angelica is certain that she will never regret her choice in husbands.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to cumulowimpus and sweetcreamdream13 on Tumblr for letting me scream about Hamgelica and Churchliza to them and also having AMAZING art!!


End file.
